


What Dean Loves

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Cum Play, Dean's POV, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top Cas, dom Cas, slutty dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hey! Are you still taking prompts? I was wondering if you could write some destiel with bottom dean, including plugs/rings and/or dean begging/being a slut in general. Thank you!! And your writings are awesome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Dean Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Dean would never admit that he fucking loved this, he fucking loved giving up all the power, all the pressure of his day and just falling onto the bed, spread open and wide around Cas’s fingers and god his fucking mouth. 

He loved it when Cas snarled at him and tugged and his wrists, manhandling him to the headboard where he was strapped up, unable to pull away as Cas took him cock in hands, tugging and twisting at his shaft as Dean melted under him, whimpering and pleading for more.

And God the way Cas’s eyes would flare a bright blue, glowing above him all power and hunger, one hand snapping a cock ring around Dean’s swollen, leaking tip growling at him that - 

"If you move even once little slut I’ll stop and I’ll leave you empty. 

\- And fuck sometimes Cas would take his sweet time, stretching and forcing Dean’s hole wide around his fingers, rim taut as he pulled out, smearing lube over Dean’s flushed skin before grabbing for their little box, smirking down at the hunter as he brandished a thigh black plug, pushing it deep into his body, the end of it grinding into Dean’s prostate as he arched and cried out in delight. 

Sweet God though, when Cas slapped a hand against his mouth and told him that he was nothing but a toy for the angels use is muscles when taut and his cock twitched violently against his stomach, sobbing at the inability to cum, fucking his hips into the air as Cas would tease him, twisting and pushing at the toy, palming his own cock lazily. 

But fuck Dean’s absolute favorite thing was when Cas finally lost control. 

When he wrenched the toy free, throwing it aside with a desperate moan, crawling up the hunter, leaning down to suck and bite at Dean’s nipples taking the recently pierced flesh between his teeth and tugging as Dean’s eyes rolled back, pulling at his bindings desperately. 

Then finally, finally Cas  would take that delicious thick cock and trace it around Dean’s clenching hole, pushing in slowly, tortuously paced as Dean hiccuped and gasped breathlessly, trying to force himself down further onto the angels shaft. 

And when Cas just started slamming into him? Grabbing at his hips, biting his fingers into the tender flesh and dragging Dean through the sheets to pound into him, cock spearing him deep his mouth hanging open in silent babbles of delight.

His hands would be released and he’d grab for Cas’s shoulders nails biting and scratching as he screamed, clenching about the angel.

He sounded so desperate to, mewling into the mans flesh as he was fucked. 

"Please Cas, please let me cum, please fell’s so good, please!"

And Cas would force his hand down, flicking open the ring and pushing in one last time, growling low as his cum pulsed deep into Dean’s body. 

"Cum."

This was the thing that Dean loved, watching dazedly as his cum splattered over Cas’s skin, white streaks painting their chests as he collapsed into the angels waiting arms. Painting low. 

Dean, Dean just loved Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS <3


End file.
